


Stylestial Steel

by TheBloodyRedBaron15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRedBaron15/pseuds/TheBloodyRedBaron15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was planning on using this metal in future stories and wanted to see if it would get a positive reaction. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stylestial Steel

He had always wondered how to be better at what he did. How to be exceptional at what he did best, because if he wasn't the best at his expertise who would be? It was hard just to craft a stygian ice whistle. So fragile it will crack after one delicate whistle, so against the laws of physics, that as long as nobody uses it, it'll never melt._And thats just the start of it, so you can see why my job is important. I along with Minerva, goddess of crafts, rule over these domains. If it weren't for us the mortals wouldn't know how to craft anything from a plate to a drawer, or forge anything from a car to a fire extinguisher.

I may not be Apollo, god of music, but wouldn't you say that singing at concerts would totally suck without microphones or speakers, both of which have a metal cage?

I am literally everywhere and my powers are often overlooked but at the same time without me there would be no bullets, plugs, hell, even atom bombs wouldn't exist.

People overlook the skill of forging. but even if you say "Machines do the work for us, you could see why we don't particularly practice the art of forging and crafting." who makes who forges the machines that take over the work?

Do you have an explanation because if you do, I'd love to hear it. Epicness doesn't happen on its own, especially godly epicness. As ruler of the forge I have, obviously, supreme rule over anything that can be forged, specifically metal. Of course as a god the other immortals come to me often to make their weapons and it is my job to do so. Everybody knows of the mythological weapons.

Celestial Bronze- A rare metal mined from Mt. Olympus itself.

Imperial/Enchanted Gold- A blessed and extremely volatile metal formed in sacred Roman temples.

Imperial/Olympian Silver- The only weapon able to hurt Lycaon and his pack. The only metal which no one can decide on a name. Thats all I know because Artemis gets me the metal and I just do my job.

Stygian Iron- The only metal that can absorb the soul of a monster and therefore stop it from reforming in the pit. The only well-known metal that can hurt both mortals and immortals alike.

Those are the metals everybody knows about, but there is one that I have created in secret. Tenacious Tin. As it is said to be, it is extremely tenacious, though less volatile than Imperial Gold it has a far more destructive force when destroyed, which is nearly impossible,

We gods are very basic unlike mortals. The Egyptian gods keep repeating their battles, their glory days. We do that to some extent, just as every pantheon from Chinese to Persian to Norse.

However we can be like mortals as well, stepping out of line just as mankind has done several times. Humans are like non-immortal ever changing gods.

So it isn't a surprise that while we use metals separately they combine theirs to reinforce it.

I was inspired by mortals and created a new metal that I call Stylestial Steel. It is a combination of 90% Stygian Iron and 10% Tenacious Tin. A volatile metal that can suck in the souls of monsters and mortals, and if you're in trouble can self destruct on command destroying its surroundings. A truly fantastical creation.


End file.
